Take It Slow
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Drabble based off the prompt word "sunrise," featuring Klaine and a bed and them being silly, as well as some great music. Now with bonus extra scene upon request!
1. Chapter 1

**1gleefan prompted me "sunrise" a few days ago, and I attempted to deliver. Hopefully this is good? Also, sorry I'm not sorry for the song reference I threw in at the end.**

* * *

The first thing Blaine noticed when he woke up was that it was still fairly dim outside. The second was that Kurt wasn't there to snuggle when he rolled over to go back to sleep.

"Kuuuuurt? Baby, where are you?" he called out sleepily, shifting to prop himself up slightly on his left elbow but stubbornly keeping his eyes shut.

"Blaine, I am literally four steps away. Open your eyes, sleepyhead," Kurt said, chuckling. Blaine could hear him rolling his eyes as he talked.

"But it's eaaaaarly," Blaine whined, cracking his eyes open begrudgingly. Once he focused on the view in front of him, though, he suddenly felt like he wouldn't need to sleep for a week.

Kurt was bent over, in the middle of doing his morning yoga routine. He'd told Blaine that he had adopted the practice when Cassie started expecting them to come to class already warmed up so she didn't "have to waste her precious time watching you clods lumber around like dribbling fools." It apparently affected her digestion, as she'd continued on.

What this new routine meant was Kurt's ass being shifted right to face level for a still-in-bed Blaine, who wasn't complaining about this development. He was, however, going to complain about being abandoned.

"While I appreciate the free show, it's 6 am, Kurt. Come back to bed," Blaine said, reaching his right arm out and making a grabby hand motion. "You can't just leave me here all by myself. What if I have a nightmare?"

Kurt gave him an _are you serious? _look. "B, we have to be on the train to school by nine and if we don't beat Rachel and Santana to the bathroom then we'll never make it. You'd better- augh!" he broke off mid-sentence, thanks to Blaine crawling across the bed as he spoke and grabbing him around the waist to pull him back into bed.

"You were speaking, but all I heard was 'Yes, Blaine, I'd love to come sleep for another half hour before we spend all of today in separate classes,'" Blaine said, pulling the covers up over their shoulders and burrowing his face into Kurt's shoulder when he was done talking.

"You're ridiculous, Blaine Anderson, I hope you know that," Kurt grumbled, though that didn't stop him from snuggling down into his pillow and wrapping his arms around Blaine's back.

"Ridiculously in love with you, baby," Blaine singsonged, leaning his head up to give Kurt a quick smooch. "Now shhh. Sleep."

"If you make me late for school, I'll never forgive you," Kurt said, slowly succumbing to Blaine's cuddles and his own lingering tiredness.

"My alarm will go off, it'll be fine," said Blaine, following Kurt off to sleep. It turned out that his alarm actually wouldn't go off, leading to Kurt to have an impressive hissy fit when they woke up two and a half hours later instead of the promised half hour, but Blaine managed to work his way back into Kurt's good graces by pulling off an impressive school-wide rendition of One Direction's "Kiss You" before it was even lunchtime. (Sure, Kurt said he hated that band, but Blaine had seen his iTunes. It was foolproof.)


	2. Chapter 2

**An anonymous reviewer just asked for this scene to be written, and it was so. I really love this song, you guys.**

* * *

"Oh crap, I screwed up, I really screwed up," Blaine said, rolling over to look at his bedside clock. It read 9:30 a.m., which was half an hour after he and Kurt were already supposed to be on the subway to NYADA. "Oh God."

"What's wrong, B?" Kurt said as he woke up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up.

"We might have overslept a little?" Blaine said, looking apologetically over at Kurt in the hopes that it would preemptively calm his rage.

"What?!" Kurt shrieked, leaning over Blaine to see the clock. "Blaine! We're gonna be late for class! God, why did I let you talk me into coming back to bed?"

"Hey, at least we'll be well-rested, right?" Blaine asked with a shrug, trying to appease his boyfriend.

"Don't even start with me, Anderson," Kurt said, glaring. He swept out of bed and into the bathroom before Blaine could get another word out.

"I am in _so _much trouble," Blaine muttered before he dropped his head into his hands. "Okay, Blaine, think. How can you make sure Kurt won't make you sleep outside tonight?" He grinned manically and lifted his head upright once the idea struck, reaching over to his nightstand for his phone. "Rachel?" he said. "I need your help. Get Santana and Dani, too."

* * *

"I cannot _believe _you're doing this, Helmet Head," Santana said. She shook her head in disbelief. "Isn't Lady Hummel going to eviscerate you?"

"I'm hoping doing this will keep him from eviscerating me, Santana," Blaine said, keeping his eyes trained on the front doors of NYADA. He had to be ready to go the second Kurt opened them. "Now get downstairs, I see him coming down the street!"

Santana gave him a quick stinkeye as she headed down to stand by Rachel, but Blaine could tell she was joking.

"Places, everyone!" he called out, making his voice carry through the atrium. He turned behind him to face his band, holding his arms up like a conductor. "And three, two, one!"

The guitar riff began just as Kurt entered the building, returning from his lunch trip down to Au Bon Pain. Before he could get out more than a surprised "Wha-," Blaine began singing, turning back around to face Kurt.

_Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like  
We could go out any day, any night  
Baby I'll take you there, take you there  
Baby I'll take you there, yeah _

_Oh, tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on  
You can get, get anything that you want  
Baby just shout it out, shout it out  
Baby just shout it out, yeah _

_And if you_

_You want me, too_

_Let's make a move, yeah_

_So tell me Kurt, if every time we touch_

_You get this kind of rush_

_Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_If you don't wanna take it slow_

_And you just wanna take me home_

_Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah – and let me kiss you_

While Blaine had been belting, Santana and Rachel had each grabbed one of Kurt's arms and escorted him through the atrium and up the stairs, dancers spinning happily around them as they went. Blaine was centered right at the top of the stairs, Dani and some of her friends comprising his back-up band.

"Blaine, what-" Kurt started to choke out, surprise and flattery apparent on his face. Blaine interrupted him before he could finish, freeing him from the girls' grasps to start dancing with him as the song continued.

_Oh, baby, baby, don't you know you got what I need  
Looking so good from your head to your feet  
Come on come over here, over here  
Come on come over here, yeah _

_Oh, I just wanna show you off to all of my friends  
Making them drool down their chinny-chin-chins  
Baby, be mine tonight, mine tonight  
Baby, be mine tonight, yeah  
_

_And if you_

_You want me, too_

_Let's make a move, yeah_

_So tell me Kurt, if every time we touch,_

_You get this kind of rush_

_Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_If you don't wanna take it slow_

_And you just wanna take me home_

_Baby say yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah – and let me kiss you._

Blaine cut the song off there by twirling, dipping, and kissing Kurt in quick succession. He felt Kurt melt beneath him as he accepted the kiss, which Blaine hoped was a good sign.

"B, what was that?" Kurt said once Blaine finally let him up.

"Well, I know I made us late this morning, and you seemed really mad, so I figured the best way to ask your forgiveness would be through song," Blaine said, sounding a little sheepish. He hoped this wouldn't be a Gap Incident redux.

Fortunately, Kurt smiled widely once Blaine finished talking. "So you arranged a schoolwide serenade? I'm impressed, Blaine Warbler, though I do have one question."

"No, I didn't sell my soul or my body to Cassie July to get all these dancers-"

"No, Blaine, that's not it. Why this song?" Kurt asked, interrupting his rambly, panicky boyfriend.

"Well, I know you really like them, much as you won't admit it, so I thought this would be a good choice. Plus I always want to kiss you," Blaine said, winking at that last statement.

"I _knew _that copy of _Take Me Home _I found was yours, Kurt!" Rachel interjected, pointing triumphantly at her best friend. "Blaine wouldn't have left it unalphabetized on his shelf like that."

"Shush, Rachel!" Kurt said, flapping a hand at her. "Does the whole school really need to know about my shame music?"

"Baby, I don't think most of the people here would judge you for liking One Direction. We sing showtunes for fun," Blaine said, rubbing up and down Kurt's arms soothingly.

"Don't I fucking know it," Santana muttered under her breath. Dani snorted quietly, both amused and agreeing.

"So, am I forgiven?" Blaine asked, ignoring the peanut gallery.

"Of course, B. I could never stay mad at you for something as dumb as that," Kurt said, hugging him.

"Care to escort me to class?" Blaine said gallantly once they let go. He offered his arm to Kurt.

"If I have to," Kurt said with a giggle and an eye roll, and off they went.


End file.
